Following Hart
by MelissaAnne.x
Summary: The story follows the two agents in love through life's up and down, starting with the promise 'casual dinner'. Inspire by Rhine Story 'Gracie & Eric: Trials of the Hart'. Read & Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The next morning

McDonald sat grudgingly behind his desk, gritting his teeth and staring down at the case report before him. He briefly skimmed through the remaining pages and looked up to the agents in front of him.

"You managed to blow up the Miss United States back drop, blowing Lady Liberty's head sky high," he began.

Both Hart and Matthews cringed at the tone of his voice, and turned to look at each other nervously.

"But you managed to keep the actual Miss United States out of the explosion – I suppose that's a mission accomplished…So good job, take a break, you deserved it." He added slowly.

Hart and Matthews leaned forward in their chairs to make sure they'd heard correctly, causing Gracie to almost completely fall onto the floor. McDonald returned his attention to the case report, a sign that the conversation had ended and they were to leave. Quickly, the agents headed for the door with disbelief written across their faces, but they hurried none the less, just in case, when he got to the end of the report – he'd change his mind. As Eric held the door open for Hart, McDonald spoke again, not even looking up from the papers.

"Oh Hart – do us all a favour – go home and take off that skin cringing dress and those sky-high heels off, I'm tired of seeing you falling over every two minutes."

Matthews laughed as she looked down at the evening grown she has on, 'it was the only thing she could find in that suitcase that Vic packed for her' she mentally argued, before stormed out of the door offended.

"As long as I get to watch," Eric jokingly shouted out to her, and smiled at the glare she shot him.

"You do realised that he gave me my gun back…" she warned.

In the elevator ride down, Eric edged closer to Hart, his nose strategically placed. Alarmed at his movement, she whipped around.

"Were you just sniffing me?!" she confronted him, eyeing him suspiciously. Caught in the act, he slowly backed away, holding his hands up in peace.

"What can I say?" he feigned innocence, "Your shampoo has an intriguing smell! Coconut isn't it?" She shot him another look.

"Ok, ok, so I'm really just going to miss being able to be even close to your hair without something jumping out of it and attacking me, who knows what things were lurking in those tangles." He answered, which didn't seem to satisfy her as she promptly hit him causing to double over in pain the elevator doors slid open.

As they were existing she tripped and stumbled quite un _grace_ fully onto the sidewalk. 'That's Gracie alright' he thought, "What were your parents thinking when they named you?" he laughed, one hand still clutching his stomach, whilst the other extend to her. Gratefully she reached up to accept his help, but he immediately jerked his hand away, causing her to fall once more to the sidewalk.

"I'm running out of ways _not_ to use my gun, and you don't want me to come to my last resort so early in our relationship do you?" she flashed him one of her beautiful smile before regaining her balance and helping him up.

"You're giving me the feeling that those two dates you've had didn't end well."

"I didn't shoot any of 'em Matthews, so don't worry," she gestured to her gun, "This baby's only for the really annoying people in life," she paused, "Like you!" she chimed in cheerfully.

"Oh come on," he laughed as he slapped her ass, "You know you love me…"

"All the love in the world won't save you if you ever do that ag…" her sentence went unfinished, smothered by a kiss.

The pair then walked towards his car, where Eric waited for her with car's door wide open. "Oh what a gentleman Matthews" She commented as she slide into the car and smile lovingly as he walks around to get into driver seat, taking her home and to the bed she has come to miss so much.

Gracie fell onto her bed as soon as she walked in, closing her eyes with the intention of nothing but a quick nap. As Eric will be back to pick her up for their 'casual dinner' that he promised.

Gracie cursed as the sounds of her doorbell rung through the apartment "It really is just my luck that he has to be early", she mumbled to herself as she tried to quickly smear some makeup onto her face, aiming to get to how Vic would have done it, sort of, if you use a little bit of imagination. Alright, okay, maybe not.

"Screw it," she grumbled wiping it all off on a towel that is now smeared with foundation and eye shadow from previous attempts. "I'll just have to go without," she decided.

Grabbing her purse off the counter, stopping to pull her hair back into a ponytail before she hurried to the door and opened it. Eric stood outside her apartment, flowers in hand, looking confident to the point of cockiness as usual. For a moment she glared admiring between him and flowers in his hand, greeting him with a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"What happened to the sash?" he asked in an attempt to sound disappointed as he looked her from head to toe.

"You're early for this 'casual dinner' of ours," she pointed out, taking the flowers from him, as she retreated into her apartment to get a vase. Though, from her lack of flowers over the years, the best vase she could find was an old, empty coffee jar – it would work.

"So where are we going tonight?" she asked as she shut the door behind them and they started down the hall.

"I thought we'd head for a Steak House, you like steak don't cha Hart? Big chunk of red meat – right up your street." Hart cringed at the memory of Vic and the table manners incident at the restaurant.

Well, things are different now. She'd finally figured out where the napkin was supposed to go and is able to close her mouth whilst she chews. This had proved to be an important lesson for her, it's become a tactic she used to prevent Vic from seeing exactly what it was she was eating – with her mouth closed they couldn't tell donut from carrot. Donut Nazi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the steak house, they were seated near the back and Matthews pulled out the chair for her. "Matthews? A gentleman?" Hart laughed, "This is a side I've never seen of you."

"Oh come on – I'm a gentleman, you know it, what about that night at the pool? I was completely gentlemanly."

"Up until the point you pulled me into the pool, or have you forgotten that?"

"You totally fell." Hart was about to retort before the waiter set down their meals.

"Hey – your steak looks bigger than mine," Gracie commented.

"Only 'cause you just gnawed off a huge chunk already," Matthews laughed.

"I did not 'gnaw' anything – I have table manners, thank you very much!" She motioned to the napkin in her lap "See?"

"So now instead of wolfing down your Ben & Jerry's, you daintily devour it, right?"

"Damn right."

After dinner, they returned to Matthews' car – a sleek, high performance sports car. It's fitting, the car match his ego so perfectly.

"So where we going now Matthews?"

"My place."

"Oh, that was subtle."

"To watch a movie Hart! Honestly, what do you think of me?"

"Well, I believe your words were 'If we happen to have sex afterwards – so be it.' What kind of conclusion is a girl supposed to draw from that?"

"A girl? I wouldn't say that to a girl, but you Hart, you're different."

She laid her hand down hard on his leg, "And that would be mean exactly what?" He glanced nervously at her grip on his leg.

"It would mean exactly that you would be considered, more of a lady."

"That's better," she said satisfied, settling back into her seat. As they drove, Matthews slipped one hand from the steering wheel and rested it on her leg. She looked from his hand to him.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard things about the kind of guys that drive these cars."

"You mean that they're always making moves on young girls as soon as they get them in these car. Vic would be simply crushed if he heard that."

"C'mon Hart, don't bring that up – it just ruins the moment debating another man's attraction for me, besides, you're just jealous."

"Well don't go and say things like that on our date! It makes me start to wonder exactly where your hand is been, and after that comment, I'd like you to remove it."

"You know I'm just kidding Hart."

"I knew you were kidding, but just so you know with the amount of time you spend with your hair, and your impeccable taste in clothes – a couple of guys at the precinct are starting to wonder." Matthews returned his hand at ease that she was only joking.

Gracie sat back, content, and silence ensued. A moment later, Eric suddenly asked. "Wait Hart, you were kidding too, right? About the guys? The guys at the precinct really aren't starting to wonder, right? Hart, they really aren't, right? Hey Hart, say something…"

She simply turned her head, and smiled.

"Alright Eric, what movie are we gonna watch?" Hart asked, looking around at his surprisingly well decorated apartment. Sifting through his row of films, reading off their titles out loud. "Jack Chan, Bruce Lee, Jean Claude Van Damm and...Bambi?" She cast a suspicious glance at him. "Bambi?" she repeated. He ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged.

"It's for my...nephew...Sam, we're uh...real close..," he snatched a picture off the end table and held it up. A blond haired, blue eyed boy petting his dog smiled at Hart. Her eyes shifted to the corner of the picture where "3 x 5 Solid Wood Frame" was printed.

"That picture came with the frame!"

"Ok, ok! So Bambi's really just for me! In Firearms training I couldn't stand the thought of shooting a gun. SO I watched the opening scene of Bambi over and over trying to desensitize myself."

"Did it work?"

"No, but I've got a strange new fascination with fluffy tails." He smirked and slapped her butt.

"Watch it, I am still armed you know."

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

"Why do I get the feeling you watched more than just the opening scene?"

"...Time for some good old Jackie Chan!" She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch.

Halfway through the movie, her eyelids were starting to droop, and she rested herself against the cushions "Hey, hey, hey, send a little of that my way," Eric motioned.

"But your cushions are just so comfortable and strangely Martha Stewart-like" she mumbled.

"C'mon, I'm the same way, try me out." She relented as he pulled her into a closer embrace, swept his arms around her.

Settling in, she nodded with her eyes closed "Comfortable yes, but I'm still missing that Martha Stewart thing."

"Well today we'll begin with one very good looking G-man and a former Beauty Queen. You'll be needing one couch and an empty apartment. Now, let's see what kind of fun new projects we can make this episode." He joke whilst leaning into kiss her, a kiss that seem to last forever, only pulling away for some air.

"Congratulations Eric, you've just made even the most wholesome American homemaker sound dirty." He laugh before leaning down to kiss her again.

"I'm good at other things too, you know."

"I'm sure you are," and suddenly no one was paying attention to Jackie Chan's flying leg kick. His hands on her tights slowly pushing the material of her dress up, then was interrupted when she pulled away from the kiss, "Sorry Matthews, not tonight." She added.

He looked at her confused "Remember you said it'd just be a casual dinner and if we happen to have sex afterward, so be it?" He nodded. "Well I just can't prove you right." She kiss him good night one, with that she stood up and left before he could say anything.

"How's tomorrow?" she called from his front door smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

11 o'clock Saturday morning she lay squished up on her mattress in a heap. The sounds of the doorbell ringing sent her flailing out of bed and she scrambled around, disoriented. Grumbling and tripping across the floor, she pulled open her duplex door. "What?!" she muttered, her eyes half open, her hair ratted out in a tangled mass, not as bad as it once was though.

Matthews stood before her, smiling, his hair, of course, as usual, perfect to the last strand. "Well Good Morning to you too, Sunshine," he said, waving a bag of donuts in front of her nose and stepping inside. She greeted him with a look of half- asleep suspicion, but her eyes followed the donuts.

"Mornin' Eric," she yawned, and he kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist, "But what the hell are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything," as she snatch the donuts from him and stride off into the kitchen. Shoving a pile of "National Enquirer's off the kitchen chair, making space for Eric to sit, before flopping into the chair next to his. He scooped up one of the issues and skimmed it, while she munched on her Krispy Kreme donut.

"Keepin' a close eye on Bat Boy, I see."

"I'm tellin' you, that kid is Public Enemy #1, but you still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"Can't a guy just want to spend time with his girlfriend?"

"A guy like you?"

"I'm hurt!" he clutched his chest in mock offense.

"What's the real reason Matthews?"

"Well, uh, Beth the..."

"Starbucks Girl?" Hart offered.

"...the barista," Matthews continued, "Keeps callin' and stoppin' by."

"Revenge of the Sorority Girl," Hart mused, "Wasn't that a horror movie?"

"...so I'm hidin' out here 'til she goes away."

"Can't you just wave you gun around? You know they gave us those things for a reason."

"Well unlike you, Gracie, some people don't like to come off as gun- toting anti-socials, right off the bat."

"Hey, I'm not anti-social. I spent a week in a hotel with America's bubbliest, shining beauty queens - I am not anti-social."

"'Course you're not," Matthews conceded, kissing her powder-sugar coated lips.

"Damn right I'm not," she re-affirmed, stuffing down the rest of her donut, before standing up, stretching her arms. "Well Eric, if you're going to stick around, you're in for the ride of your life - its laundry day."

"Aw, Hart, don't you have something a little more interesting to do?"

"Hey, you're using my house to hide from the Starbucks Girl…"

"Barista!"

"Whatever, you're hidin' out here, you can help me." She disappeared into her bedroom for a moment and returned with a bulging laundry bag. Heading for the door, she grabbed Matthews' arm, "Off to the laundry mat."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." he protested, "Hart, you just got up, you're gonna walk outta the house like that?" She looked herself over. Clean sweatpants, clean vest, and her socks even matched. She shrugged and he raised an eyebrow. Throwing her arms up in defeat, she retreated back into her bedroom. Re-emerging ten minutes later in jeans and a new top, her hair pulled back in a decent ponytail, she held up her arms and turned in a circle for his approval.

"Looookin' good, Hart!" Matthews whistled. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the laundry bag. He held the door open for her as they exited. Out on her front porch, starting down the steps, Gracie's neighbour snuck her head out her window, between her potted plants.

"Good Morning Gracie, I see you've got a gentleman caller."

"Mornin' Mrs Katsopolis - he's just a friend."

"Is that all I am, huh?" Eric whispered into her ear, kissing it softly. He grabbed the laundry bag from her, wrapped his free arm around her waist, and pulled her close.

Mrs Katsopolis pulled her head back in the window and smiled, "Wish I had a couple friends like that..."

"It's officially a conspiracy," Gracie informed, as they'd finished her laundry and were heading back up the street. "The fitted sheet is impossible to fold using any methods known to man."

"Sure Hart – the sheet companies make unfold-able sheets to promote frustration and disorder amongst the masses."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Alright – no more National Enquirer for you!"

Under Mrs Katsopolis' grinning looks, they walked back up the porch and back into the house. "How 'bout some lunch, Hart?" he called as Grace retreated to her room, dumping the clean laundry in a heap on the floor. Eyeing the microwave dinner boxes, he gulped and called out, "How 'bout we order in?"

"Oh sure, the choice is yours, Chang's or Craig's? Chang's do Chinese, Craig's do burgers"

"Anything certified by the Health Dept.?"

"Wouldn't count on it," Hart admitted, re-joining him in the kitchen.

"To insure our safety – how 'bout we head to my place? There's a good pizza joint that delivers over there – minus the food poisoning."

"I dunno...is the delivery boy cute? If you're just trying to finish what we started last night, then I might have to run off with him."

"I think I'm safe for now – unless you've got a passion for pimple faced, bleach blond delivery boys with braces."

"Look who's talking – I've seen your high school pictures."

"I never bleached my hair! Only the pure, natural ingredients for this babies," he defended, smoothing his hair back.

"Right Matthews, since when do perms qualify as natural?"

"That was not a perm! It was the humidity!"

"C'mon, let's go," Gracie relented, rolling her eyes and pulling him towards the door.

"It was! When it's humid I get ringlets!"

"Will you shut up?" Hart laughed, pulling him into a kiss. He pulled her closer, and returned the kiss until they had to come up for air. "Mmm..." Gracie mused, a content smile on her face.

"That good, huh?"

"Sorry Matthews, I was just thinking about a large piece of pizza – I really am hungry."

"Thanks Hart, you do wonders for my self-esteem."

"A girl does what she can," she smirked and locked the door behind her. They made it to his car before Mrs Katsopolis' head peaked out of the window once more.

"He's good looking with a nice car! Ride it for all it's worth Gracie!" she called. Gracie shook her head in humiliation.

"You know what they say - can't argue with good advice," Matthews whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes and climbed into the car.

"Let's go Mr, if your ego gets any bigger I don't think there will be enough room for me in the car."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Home sweet home," Eric announced, unlocking the door.

"How sweet, is that available stitched on a pillow somewhere?"

"Sorry – I ditched Home Ec."

"Oooh, what a rebel you were! Rebel with a perm..."

"Hey – we've been over this. Hu-mid-i-ty. Humidity."

"Whatever, just order the pizza, but careful with the phone – wouldn't want you to squash your delicate ringlets."

"Payback," he glared, "Payback is coming." Grabbing the phone, he pressed '2'

"The pizza man's on speed dial?"

"I told you I ditched Home Ec," he whispered. "Hi, yeah, I'd like a medium...," Hart coughed,"...large cheese pizza. Yeah, thanks." Hanging up the phone he turned to her and said "It'll be here in 20."

"Damn fast. Special G-Man privileges?"

"I'm a repeat customer – I keep the pizza economy thriving."

"And yet you manage to keep this nice, trim figure," she slapped his butt.

"Hey, hey, I thought this area was off limits."

"Well if you want to play by the rules..."

"Never mind" he cut her off, pulling her to him. "I'm the rebel, remember?" She smirked and leaned back.

"He's a rebel and he'll never never be any goooood, he's a rebel 'cause he never never does what he should. Just because he doesn't do what...," he cut her off with a kiss.

"Thank _god_ that wasn't your talent." He added.

"Yeah, I bet you're really glad that I can beat the crap out of you instead."

"Payback, I swear, payback is coming." The doorbell interrupted his glare.

"Pizza first, payback later," reaching into his back pocket, she grabbed his wallet and hurried to the door.

Pulling the door open, Hart stopped in her tracks, and cringed, "Uh, are you the pizza..." _Man? Woman?_ "...deliverer?"

"Yesh, I'm Josh."

"Joooooosh," she nodded in understanding,"Riiiiight."

"Well that'll be 13.99, pretty lady."

"Um," she flipped through the wallet, "Do you have change for a twenty?"

"Sure, I've got change, I keep my change _right_ here," he padded his belt.

"Well ok," she handed over the twenty, "Then you can just uh, keep the change. Have a nice day!" Grabbing the pizza with one hand, she slam the door closed with her foot. "Matthews – have no further fears about me running away with the pizza man."

"Even if he was the last man on earth?"

"Do you really think he falls under the 'man' category?"

"Ouch – tough standards there Hart."

"Be nice – _I'm_ in possession of the pizza."

"I can be nice, I can be very nice," he looked up at her from the couch, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"Eeeeeeric," she smirked, "We just got pizza."

"I for one don't mind cold pizza, how 'bout you?" He pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Nope," she mumbled, her lips numb, "Cold pizza sounds good. Cold pizza sounds _very_ good."

The next morning Eric rolled over, cracking one eye open. He surveyed the damage of the past day's and night's events. Aside from the clothes strewn about, only a few lampshades, a couple dresser drawers, and a chair or two needed fixing… Chuckling to himself, he turned his attention from the room to Hart, still sleeping peacefully next to him. She woke slowly to feeling of his hands running through her hair.

"Matthews," she murmured, still half asleep. "It's early. I don't want to play beauty shop right now plus you are not Victor."

"I can't help it Hart," he said, "I'm just amazed…your hair, it's still…perfect. After all this, it still looks good. So I just gotta ask…if you leave it alone and it looks like this, what the hell were you doing to it before?"

"Having wild sex with a biker gang," she muttered into the pillow, rolling over. "Now let me sleep." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Oh yeah?" he said, pressing kisses onto her back. "And how were they?" Through the haze which still filled her head this early in the morning, Hart debated her options on how to answer to the question. Finally, she rolled back over to face him, pulling him to her with a kiss.

"Not as good as you, Matthews. Never as good as you." Pulling him closer for another passionate kiss 'Thank God McDonalds has gave her and Eric some time off'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

6 months later

"Hart, what is up with that showcase?" Eric said walking into her now newly decorated apartment, which is a thousand times tidier than it used to be. No more watching her tripping, skipping and flying through the piles of stuff she leaves on the floor.

"Well I gotta put that sash and award from the pageant somewhere, plus it's reminder of the good time I've had with the girls." Gracie answered tuning to see Eric with a questioning expression on his face "Just the girls…?"

"Alright, alright with you too. Are you happy now big baby?" Gracie reply sarcastically as she walks towards him smirking.

"Very!" Eric said pulling her into his arm, and gently kiss her forehead. The pair then moved into her living room, putting on an old black & white movie settling down with Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

"What's the plan this weekend?" Eric said interrupting the silent that filled the room as soon as the movie started.

"Umm…nothing that I know of, Why?" she said still licking on the spoon filled with ice cream, yes Victor has taught her to chew, but he never told her to stop being who she is in the comfort of her own home.

"Well, how does a little road trip to New Jersey, sounds?"

"I say let's do it. We haven't been out in a while"

That Weekend

"Hart, come on. Let's go" he shouted for her at the door.

"I won't be a minute, just let yourself in" She answer back.

Why does he do this? Give him a dam key so he can come in, but instead of using them he shouts for me, and letting the whole apartment block knows in the process. Men! She mentally said to herself.

"What's the rush?" She said moving towards him and greet him with a quick kiss.

"I have a surprise for you" He simply replied grinning from ear to ear.

"What kind of a surprise? You know I don't like surprises. What are you planning? Where are we really going?"

"I have one answer for you…that's for me to know and for you to find out. Come on" He said dragging her out of the door only to be greeted by Mrs Katsopolis who this time just gave them a knowing smile.

"So where are we going?" She asked once more agitated

"Oh Gracie, will you just chillax, promise I'm not trafficking you anywhere" Eric reply trying to keep a straight face "But seeing as we are here" pulling her out to see the sign for a dog farm.

"Pick one" he whispers as he watched her looked at the puppies in awe.

"How's this one?" she said pointing at a black Labrador puppy that is eyeing her with the cutest puppy dog eyes in the world. How can you not like him? Just look at him and look into his eyes, she mentally told herself.

"That little one it is then" picking the puppy up and handing it to her "Happy Birthday baby" he added, kissing her.

"I have one more question though" Eric added as she's sitting in the car admiring the puppy in her lap.

"Shoot" she said not breaking an eye contract from the little guy that's now sitting quietly looking back up at her.

Not getting quite the attention he was hoping for to have this conversation, but he better just go out and say it while he have the guts to do so. "Will you move in this me?"

"What?" Did I hear that right? Did he just asked me to move in? Gracie started to question herself, now looking straight up at him.

"I know you just redone your place and all, but I just though we spend so much time at mine anyway, it doesn't make sense for you to keep your rent going, and have the place empty half of the time. I mean if you don't want to I totally understand, it's not a problem or anything. I just thought it would be easi…"

"You talk too much Agent Matthews" she said cutting him off "I would love to"

"As in…" He add not quite believing what he heard

"Yes I will move in with you" she confirmed, adding a passionate kiss to seal the deal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Benji, let's go" Gracie called out to the little Labrador as the puppy jumps down from the sofa and run excitingly towards her, knowing it is their exercise time. Gracie would normally take him out in the morning before work for a run in Central Park, if Eric was home he would join them too. But lately he's been working late and doing all sorts of shift. If it wasn't for the fact that she's now living at his place, she doubts that she will see him that much at all.

"Another day at work" Grace thought as she walks into the federal office building, ever since the Miss United States pageants Gracie has mainly been doing desk jobs in order to protect the undercover team from being recognised and to be honest to said that she's getting bored and fed up is an understatement of the century.

A memory of when she told Eric that she didn't even feel like a real agent anymore back when she was undercover as Gracie-Lou flashback across her mind, at least she was on the field then now she's just pushing paper around the table. She must talk to McDonalds about this, there must be other options.

"Sir, have you got a moment? There is something I would like to discuss with you" she called out to McDonalds with half of her head around his office door.

"Hart, just the person I'm looking for. Do come in" McDonalds said, whilst Gracie slowly walk into his office.

"What can I do for you sir? I hope I can be of service" Grace told him as she sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Well I just had a call from the boss, the FBI has been going through a lot of bad publicity lately, and we come to an agreement that your time could be better spent, and…" McDonalds begins to trail off as he's not sure how she will take this reassignment.

"And, what sir?" Grace asked nervously.

"We need you to be the face of the FBI" He said firmly.

Grace face tells a million story, you could see her processing the information she has just been given, the room as silent. So silent that you could hear her thinking.

"Me? I think you have the wrong person Sir. What can I possibly contribute to the bureau image?" Gracie finally answered.

"With your popularity Grace: the public loves you, plus are you not fed up of stuck inside pushing paper around the paper. Isn't that what you came to talk to be about?"

"…Yes, but can I think about it first sir?" Grace finally answered after about a minute pause.

"I need the answer by tomorrow Gracie, take the rest of the off. Go home, think about it, talk about it, do whatever you need to do" McDonalds said to dismiss her from his office.

As Gracie walked towards her table to pick up her bags and some paperwork she needs to finish tonight, her mind wondered off, and said to herself "Thank God, Eric is home today"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Eric, I'm home" she called out as she opened the door into their apartment with Benji bouncing up and down greeting her with a bark, picking him up into her arms "Hi darling, where's daddy at?" the place was so quiet and there's no sign of him. Perhaps he's still asleep she thought, whilst continuing to walk towards the bedroom.

"Eric" she called out one final time as she opened the door, and there it was staring back at her a sight she didn't expect to ever see.

"Grace!" He looked up in shock as panic runs across his mind, grabbing what he could find to wear.

"Gracie, please hear me out" he shouted behind her leaving the blonde in bed, chasing after her as she makes a beeline out of the door, down to the street with Benji still in her arms. Lucky for her and unlucky for him, she can run pretty fast even with the puppy.

"Grace, Grace, Grace" Eric shouts as he tries to catch up with her down the street but it was too late she has already disappear into the crowd of New York.

Fortunately or unfortunately for her, she hasn't been able to sale her apartment yet. At least, she have some where to stay and go back to, breaking down in tears as she let go of Beji from her arms. She couldn't believe Eric would do something like this, where did it all go wrong? She asked herself.

But soon enough the anger within her took over and she starts to curse whilst she pounded into the punch bag that laid in her bedroom. Yes her apartment may be more feminine compared to what it was before, but she certainly hasn't lost any of her former self.

"You lying son of a bitch!" She curse at a picture of her and him that caught the corner of her eyes whilst she's trying to watch TV to forget about him, and think of that reassignment that McDonalds has given her, to become the new 'Face of the FBI'.

The next day

Grace walked into building in hopes that she won't see him, not that he should be at work anyway. McDonalds have been keeping them fairly apart at work whilst she does the bright and early shift inside the office, he can barely be seen in the building normally he's on the fields doing undercover work. The only time he's in the office is for briefs and meetings.

She walked passed her table, and nothing. Everything seems to be calmed and under controlled. No sign of him, perfect! She thought as she makes her way towards the kitchen, knowing that where she would find Sam Fuller, her partner a recent transfer from Chicago.

"Morning" Sam greeted her with a coffee in her hand, slowly looking up towards Gracie. "Oh My God, what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in days" she exclaimed surprise to see the normally cheerful Gracie look tired.

"Eric and I are done" Gracie simply answered with zero tone in her voice.

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" Sam asked confused, the pair in her eyes were happy and so in love, she thought they would be getting marry not break up. Normally she wouldn't ask gossiping is not her thing, but she is just too confused not to.

"I found him in bed with a blonde bimbo yesterday when I went home" she added.

"Oh Gracie, I'm sorry" Sam said walking up to give her a light hug.

"I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"I need you to go and pack and pick up my stuff from his place, anything that look like it could be mine just pack it, please I'm begging you. I don't want to see him right now, and I have virtually nothing at my apartment.

"Umm, sure. I guess I can do it now there's nothing urgent this morning"

"Thanks I really appreciate it"

With that Sam makes her way towards Eric's apartment, whilst Grace makes her way to McDonalds' office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Good Morning Sir" She said walking into McDonalds' office and sitting down on the chair opposite him.

"I came to inform you that I would be honour to take the reassignment and become the new face of the FBI Sir" Grace said firmly, yet so carefully.

"I'm glad you have come to that conclusion Gracie" He smiled relaxingly at her, "in that case I have a surprise for you" he added as the door behind her opens. Someone she definitely didn't expect to see here.

"Victor!" she screamed excitedly, "What are you doing here? OMG I didn't expect to see you here at all, how have you been?"

"Well to answer your questions I've been great, I'm here as a style and beauty consultant seeing as someone is about to go out and create good publicity for the bureau" Victor answered smiling brightly at her before leaning closer and quietly add "What's wrong? You need to tell me as soon as we're out of this room"

She didn't know what to say and could only nod in response, for a moment she forgot about him, then in a single sentence it all came back to her again.

"Right! We should get to work Gracie" Victor announced to McDonald and signal her to leave the room.

But as soon as she opened the door to exit the room there Eric was standing by her table with her favourite flowers: white tulips. She glanced towards him, taking a deep breath, dragging Victor to a small meeting room around the corner.

"Ok, something clearly happened, and it's clearly not good. What is it?" Victor asked as soon as they were in the room and out of ear sight.

"Eric and I broke up, I found him in bed with some blonde bimbo yesterday when I went home" she said knowing for well this is not even the start of the conversation. Unlike Sam, Victor loves a little bit of gossip and believe in talking things out. So before he could even ask the next question she told him the story.

Flashbacks

"Eric, I'm home" calling out as she opened the door into their apartment, saying hi and picking up Benji. The place was so quiet and there's no sign of him. Perhaps he's still asleep she thought, walking towards their bedroom.

"Eric" she said one last time before opening the door into a sight that she didn't expect ever see.

"Grace!" He looked up in shock as panic runs across his mind, grabbing what he could find to wear, hastily putting his trousers on. Shouting her name as he ran after her down the street.

Eventually he caught up with her, grabbing her arm and spun her around "Grace, I'm…"

"Spare me, I don't want to hear it. We're done Eric"

"Grace, please I'm sorry"

"How could you do that to me? I thought we were happy and you loved me"

"I did – I do love you Gracie, it was a mistake it meant nothing to me"

"Eric I think you sure let me go, and you know what the mistake was? My mistake in thinking that we love each other and that we had future" With that she shook her wrist away from him with Beji still in her arm she ran as quick as she can away from him.

End of flashbacks

"And that's about everything that happened yesterday, I only just sent Sam to pack all of my stuff and drop it by at my place. You saw everything else already"

"Oh Gracie, come here" Gesturing her towards him giving her one of the comforting hugs she has ever received.

"Now stop crying, let me fix those bags under your eyes. We have lots to do" Victor decided it was best to change the subject and concentrate on getting her ready as the face of the FBI.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh look at you…absolutely perfect" Vic said out loud to himself more than anything else as he finished up Gracie's makeup. "Now go and put these on" handing her a set of clothes "and for heaven's sake – smile sweet pea" Vic called out to her as she walks away to change.

10 minutes later

Gracie Hart looked as if she never spent a day away from the Miss United State pageant, she looked more radiant than ever. As long as you don't look into her beautiful brown eyes that right now shows nothing but sadness and pain.

Vic decided to dress her in a deep wine crop shirt, high waist black skinny jeans, and a pair of strappy high heels. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a trip to the bureau office according to Victor.

"Vic, do I really need to be wearing all of this? I think I'm a little overdressed just to go to the office" Grace protests

"Why? Not at all. From now on your motto is - I would rather be overdressed than underdressed, soon everyone will be watching your every move" Victor reply with a big smile on his face.

'Oh God, what have I got myself into?' Grace mumbled to herself.

"You look absolutely fabulous, and have nothing to worry about"

"Hart, Victor - to the meeting room now please" McDonalds called out as soon as they step into the office.

Wasting no time as soon as everyone seated, "we have a new case and it sounds strangely similar to the Miss United Stated pageant case" McDonalds announced.

"Matthews, pick a team! Hart seeing as you are already dressed up you are going undercover, we will have to hold off announcing your role until we close this case, and Victor if you wouldn't mind can you look after her styling for this case" McDonalds ordered.

"But sir!" Grace try to protest she can't possibly be working this close to him right now but he wasn't having any of it.

"Look Hart, I need you to put whatever you are having problem aside. I need you on this case" he bluntly said before completely walking away.

"Oh Great!" she fumed both to herself, and to Sam and Vic who are standing behind her.

"Gracie, can we talk please?" Eric cut in between Sam and Vic, which made the pair disperse in order to give Grace and Eric space.

"Eric, not now, not while we are at work" she whisper back, her eyes glanced to everyone else in the room that are watching them at the moment. "Maybe later at lunch time, but right now everyone is waiting for their brief" She added.

AN: Apologise for the short chapter but hopefully I can get the next one up very soon. Love x


End file.
